


Role Reversal

by Manchanification



Series: Nibenor (the tiny Bosmer) and Farkas [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Dominance/Submission, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Skyrim Kink Meme, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manchanification/pseuds/Manchanification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nibenor and Farkas discover a new side to their relationship that they hadn't considered before, with surprisingly pleasant consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short pwp I wrote years ago as a fill for an SKM entry, featuring my male wood elf Dragonborn, Nibenor. Established relationship here, though full piece containing the relationship's beginnings will be posted on AO3 at a later date.
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

The sun had long since set over the cold land of Skyrim this evening, its disappearance behind the towering peaks seeming to come earlier than ever.

A fact that Nibenor; Bosmer, Dragonborn and Companion, was thoroughly unamused about. Like most of the elves in Skyrim, be they Dunmer, Bosmer or Altmer, he wasn’t a fan of cold weather. Especially when you were stuck out in it, with thick grey snow clouds overhead, threatening to spill their heavy loads. “Why does this province have to be so cold all the time?” he grumbled, shuffling the small deer over his shoulders so that it covered more of them, its fading body heat just about making the temperature bearable.

Beside him, Farkas shrugged.

“It’s not that cold.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re a Nord, you’re built to suit this land. Me? I’m used to humidity, trees, sun.”

“You haven’t been in Valenwood for a long time now, Nib.”

“I know that. But that’s like pointing out to Athis he hasn’t been near Morrowind for a good while.”

“Yeah but Athis doesn’t complain about how cold it is.”

“Oh he does,” Nibenor muttered, stalking towards the distant light of Whiterun “just not to you.”

Farkas shook his head, choosing to remain silent on the subject. When Nib started ranting about how cold it was, there wasn’t much that could stop him, save for getting him somewhere warm.

Or finding some other way to warm him up.

The usual activity of choice crossed Farkas’ mind and he smirked to himself, pondering over how plausible it would be to get the elf to consent out here. He glanced around, noticing a small copse in the distance.

They were a good way from Whiterun. The deer they had been stalking having moved far off when Farkas had accidentally disturbed them. Nibenor had been determined to get one and so the hunt had led them miles off. There was little chance of them making it back to the city before tomorrow.

Farkas glanced up at the sky. It wouldn’t be long before it started snowing and he didn’t fancy getting caught on the open plains in a blizzard. If they did, they probably wouldn’t ever get to Whiterun, never mind tomorrow. Nibenor wouldn’t anyway.

“Nib!” his voice carried well to the elf and in return the other man stopped, turning back to his companion, looking irritated.

“What? I’d like to get home before that blizzard comes.”

“We won’t make it. We may as well take shelter. There’s a bunch of trees over there, they should give us enough cover.”

The wood elf glanced at the copse, looking unsure.

“I’ll freeze.”

Farkas smiled lightly, letting a warm hand land on the elf’s cool shoulder, the deer sliding off.

“I’ll keep you warm.”

Nibenor glanced back up at him and then, after a moment, nodded, conceding defeat.

They hurried across towards the trees in silence, they clouds letting the first few snowflakes fall just as they reached the makeshift shelter.

Nibenor panted, plopping himself down onto the ground, grateful that the carpet of pine needles was enough to soften it. The deer fell to the floor beside him. Farkas followed more slowly, wandering around the glade to collect firewood before brushing pine needles away to have somewhere to set it up. Within a few minutes there was a small campfire going and Nibenor shuffled closer to it, his slender form starting to tremble.

Farkas settled down beside him, wrapping an arm about the smaller man and pulling him into his lap. The wood elf nestled in instantly. Smiling, the Nord looked down at his partner. Nibenor was so small compared to himself that he fitted into his lap perfectly. When standing, the elf’s head only just reached his chest and the other Companions often joked that you could fit at least three Nibenors into one Farkas. A fact that the elf always pretended to be offended by. Really, he didn’t mind in the slightest. Farkas knew the elf loved their size difference, he got off on knowing how much bigger than him the Nord was. So did Farkas, for that matter, but he couldn’t help but feel some curiosity towards what the elf might think of some...role reversal.

There had never been much question of who topped when it came to the bedroom, Farkas’ size and more dominant nature winning that contest before it had even arisen. And they both loved it that way, no complaints. But the concept of lying beneath Nibenor, letting the elf dominate him for once, was interesting. It’d been on his mind for a while now. Though their sexual encounters were never dull, he wouldn’t mind mixing things up a bit. And this seemed to be the perfect opportunity to get the elf to do some of the work, for once. Besides, Nib’s dragon could do with the chance to dominate something for a change. It’d spent far too long lying dormant inside him since the death of Alduin.

Feeling the elf shiver, he shifted, tightening his arms around the smaller man. Not exactly the way he wanted to start this, letting the other man play at being protected from the elements by him, but Farkas bet he could turn that around. Somehow.

Eager to get started he pulled the elf up against him so they were at eye level. Nib glanced at him, questioning, before letting his eyes fall shut as Farkas’ lips grazed his long ear. Farkas hummed, feeling the smooth skin beneath his lips, finding the pointed tip of Nib’s ear and nibbling it gently. There was something about Nib’s ears that was oddly sensitive. A fact that Farkas didn’t understand in the slightest, but found most useful. They were also the part of him that felt the cold most acutely, so they were always a good place to start.

Nibenor squeaked appreciatively in response and Farkas smiled to himself. His hands roamed freely, rubbing heat into the Bosmer’s exposed skin, drawing a quiet purr from him. It took a moment for the elf to respond, but when he did, lips crushed against the Nord’s, slim fingers gripping at thick upper arms. Farkas wasn’t sure if that was a pleasure seeking move, or a heat seeking move, but he appreciated it nevertheless. It was exactly the kind of thing he was looking for from his partner.

With the Dragonborn’s thin lips pressed against his own, Farkas moaned in response, a quiet sound that rumbled in his throat. Submissive, he hoped. It seemed to have worked, for the elf pulled away, an eyebrow lifted in curiosity. His hands lifted to steel plated shoulders, pushing at them experimentally and Farkas allowed himself to fall back, leaving Nibenor on top of him.

Something shifted in Nibenor’s dark eyes, their perpetual quietness fading. Farkas would swear later that what he saw was the dragon in Nibenor’s soul waking. For now, all he saw was his elf clambering on top of him. Lips roughly pressed into his again, a hand curling in his hair as the other gripped at a bicep once more.

So small were Nibenor’s hands that they didn’t even encircle half of Farkas’ thick arms. Not that that dissuaded him any. He settled for pressing himself closer to the warm body below him, nipping at Farkas’ lips roughly, wrenching his head back to bite along his jawline. Dark bruises flourished in their wake as he moved down the Nord’s stubbled neck. He wasn’t sure where the impetus to act in such a way had come from. Normally, he was happy to let Farkas’ superior bulk dictate the flow of their relations. But the noise he had made, the way he had submitted, to just the simplest of challenges...it had awoken something now. Inside, his sleeping dragon woke with a roar, bursting through the layers of his own soul to make his presence known. And it wanted to let Farkas know it was awake too.

Heat roiled in Nibenor’s stomach as he moved downwards, teeth marking pale skin as nails raked over Farkas’ bare arms, leaving raised red lines to mark their passage. The need to dominate was blurring his mind, the concept that, despite his size, he could do damage to the man, forgotten. Hands fumbled at buckles and straps now. He wanted the other man naked beneath him, writhing, squirming, begging for him. He wanted to see sweat trailing down his broad body, to see his hard cock leaking precum at thought of being taken by him.

Leather straps snapped suddenly and Nibenor wrenched shoulder plates free before moving onto the steel chestplate. When the barricading metal was free he tossed it aside, too concerned about revealing what was underneath to notice its considerable weight. The thin layers that Farkas wore beneath his armour didn’t last long, torn away by clawing fingers. A moment later, lips and teeth were moving over the broad chest that had been exposed. Fingers pinched and twisted at hardening nipples and Farkas grunted in response, his hips arching upwards as hands flexed.

Bruise after bruise flourished on his torso as Nibenor moved downwards, the soft skin of his abdomen falling prey to those sharp white teeth. Farkas groaned, relishing Nibenor’s rough treatment. It wasn’t often he got to see this side of his little elf and it drove him mad with lust. Nibenor’s eyes, always bordering on dark brown, were now jet, focused on claiming and marking his torso. He watched as the skin around his navel reddened as Nibenor moved away from it, catching a glimpse of those sharp teeth again. It reminded him of the darker side of his partner’s race. The pure carnivorous nature, the cannibalism. Those teeth suddenly seemed like a sabrecat’s, perfect for tearing through thin skin.

Hands were moving at his belt he realised, undoing it with lightning speed before pushing away his pants. Undergarments were gone a second later and Nibenor settled between his legs. His movements slowed, as if the act had let him regain himself a little. His narrow chest heaved, hands stroking now instead of scratching, lips and tongue caressing hipbones, rather than marking.

Nibenor inhaled as he moved around the other man’s hips, teasing taut skin. He could smell the arousal on him. Not that he needed to smell it. The hard shaft that occasionally grazed his cheek as he moved was more than enough evidence of that. But still, the elf always liked to remember the scent of his partner. His hands traced down the firm lines of stomach muscles once more, before wrapping around Farkas’ proud display. Hands encircled his girth, jerking rapidly in a rhythm that soon had the larger man gasping and arching his back.

The Bosmer grinned devilishly, pleased with the reactions he was evoking from his partner. So often this scenario would play out the other way around and he was going to have fun with this. His own arousal strained against the leather of his armour, painfully restricted. But he wouldn’t give himself that freedom. Not yet. Not until the larger man had submitted completely.

Sweat trailed down Farkas’ toned torso, glistening in the firelight. The snow that surrounded them stood no chance of even beginning to cool things down inside the glade.

With the Nord pliant beneath him, Nibenor edged backwards, lowering his head and licking his lips. The moist head of Farkas’ erection greeted him and, taking a breath, he lowered his open mouth to it.

Farkas couldn’t restrain the groan that erupted from his throat when Nibenor engulfed his length. When the elf usually did this, it was made up of quick kisses and nips and lips. Not taking as much of his shaft in as he could in one go. The heat and wetness of that mouth, sucking determinedly now as tongue lashed against him almost viciously, had him clawing desperately at the ground beneath him. His hips bucked of their own will, pressure and heat coiling in his lower abdomen.

Pale hands gripped his hips, pushing them back to the floor with a strength that was disproportionate to their size. Those lips tightened, teeth grazing along his hard cock with just enough pressure to send a thrill down his spine. As Nibenor's dark-haired head bobbed back and forth, Farkas tightened a hand gripping the earth. Just as a hand reach down to clamp over his balls.

They jumped in that cool hand, fingers tracing and swirling as wet mouth continued to drag him towards his climax. When the other hand left his hips to slide backwards, up the cleft of his backside, Farkas found himself doing something he had never done before.

He begged. His voice uncharacteristically high and desperate as words tumbled out from his trembling lips.

“Please...Nib, please...”

That mouth pulled away, a dark, slim eyebrow arching coyly.

“Please...what, Farkas?”

Farkas lifted his eyes to meet Nibenor’s dark gaze, his will to retain some dignity deteriorating when he did. Despite flushed cheeks, heaving chest and the drops of precum on his lips, the Dragonborn still looked utterly formidable to him.

“I want you.”

Nibenor grinned, leaning down to lap once at the head of Farkas’ cock.

“Well that’s obvious. What do you want from me?”

“I want...I want you to take me.”

“You want me inside of you?”

Farkas nodded enthusiastically, receiving a hard slap on the thigh in response. The elf made no more comment as he stripped out of his armour, his skin almost gleaming white, a stark contrast to the ebony hair that fell down his shoulders and back. But, perfectly formed as the Bosmer was, it was the long, narrow dick standing between white thighs that held Farkas’ attention.

Nibenor was, unsurprisingly, not as well endowed as himself. But that didn’t make him any less appealing as far as he was concerned. Not with the way that rod of flesh coloured dark red when he was aroused, not when precum dribbled freely from it as it did now.

A hand gripped his thigh.

“Roll over.” A command, a gentle one, but backed by the power of the voice, a rumble in the air about them as Nibenor spoke and Farkas complied willingly.

Rolling over, he pressed himself to the carpet of pine needles beneath him, inhaling as cool hands spread his thighs and tilted his hips.

They had never done it like this before. Hell, Farkas had never been on bottom before, despite having had encounters with other men before this. His abdomen trembled, nervousness settling on him and it was only the feeling of warm, damp lips on his shoulders that soothed him.

“You know I won’t hurt you.”

Farkas nodded, feeling those lips trailing down his back as fingers trailed down between his buttocks again. A moment later, there was a warm, wet digit pressed against him and he exhaled just as it pushed forwards experimentally.

Breached, Farkas gasped, eyes wide. That slim finger worked its way deeper, slowly dragging along clamping inner walls, stroking and testing. When it found a spot that made Farkas’ back twist and his cock throb, Nibenor nipped at his back and added another digit.

The Nord wasn’t sure how long his partner took to open and relax him, only that when his fingers finally withdrew, he was moments away from turning and riding him. Sweat ran freely on his body, down between his thighs. His cocked throbbed, his balls tightening, his breath hitching. And then there were hands on his cheeks spreading them.

Nibenor held his breath as he positioned himself behind his partner, unable to take his eyes away from the sight of his own oil slicked arousal pressing against Farkas’ entrance, the flesh parting before him.

A groan broke from Farkas as he pushed forwards slowly, easing himself in, not stopping until he was hilt deep inside him. He panted, shuddered, let out his own quiet moan as he felt tight walls constrict about him. He had never felt this before, never imagined it would feel this good, despite Farkas’ enjoyment of the act. Now...now he understood and now, he couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled his hips back slowly, listening to the Nord purr and whimper as he did before he pushed forwards again smoothly. His head flew back, his back arching, hips already beginning to set their own pace as his body took complete control of his actions, mind relinquishing to enjoy the sensations.

Hips bucked forwards and were met by Farkas’ pushing back.

The Nord groaned now, gasping, grunting thrusting his body backwards to impale himself on the smaller man’s cock. Hands had reached around him, grabbing balls and stroking shaft. The actions drew ragged pants from him, his consciousness fading simply to the points of pleasure. The ball of heat and pressure in his abdomen was growing, his nerves on fire as he met each thrust with his own and it was a sudden, hard push that toppled him completely.

Farkas howled as he came, body becoming completely rigid. Behind him, Nibenor thrust and panted, moaned as his own orgasm washed over him, his vision blanking completely.

Spent, exhausted, sated, Nibenor collapsed, falling forwards onto Farkas’ broad back, the two men panting in the secluded glade. Slowly, the cold night's air crept into their comfortable little world, cooling exposed skin, forcing the men to part. They curled into one another's arms again instantly, shuffling back towards the fire.

Nibenor grinned, pressing his face to Farkas’ neck. The Nord smiled quietly, his nose nuzzling into dark hair, his quiet lover returned once more, content to be cradled and cared for.

That dominant nature though...it may have settled quietly back under the layers of Nibenor's own soul for now, but it would undoubtedly wake again. And Farkas would welcome it with open arms when it did.


End file.
